As a method of controlling quality of service (QoS) of a storage control device, a method in which a host computer sets priorities to commands (Input/output requests (I/O requests)) and transmits the commands to a storage control device, and the storage control device controls the execution sequence (running sequence) of commands according to the priority set at the host computer is known (Patent Literature 1).